Home is where your heart is
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: After the battle, again. This is a story about H/G reunion after the battle of Hogwarts. "Why on earth did I fall asleep?" was Harry Potter's first thought, when he woke up. BETA version thanks to Stephanie O!


**A/N: Hey! This is my first story here, so... I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be very happy if you'd like to review this story. I really need to know if you like it. I'm very sorry for all mistakes. I'm unfortunatelly not an English native speaker. Have fun!**

**A/N2: BIG THANKS FOR _STEPHANIE O _FOR DOING THE BETA! _  
_**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter and anything that you can recognize. **

**Home is where your heart is (After the battle, again.)**

"Why on earth did I fall asleep?" Was Harry Potter's first thought when he woke up. He was angry at himself. Maybe he was exhausted, really, really exhausted, but it wasn't changing anything. He still had things to do, he still had grieving friends, and more than friends- people whom he considered as his family; family which lost one of its members. Fred.

Harry moved his right hand a little and realized where he was. Gryffindor common room. Probably the only untouched place at Hogwarts. Nearly untouched. There was a hole in a window and another one in the corner of the room, but it was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the rest of the castle. He was about to open his eyes when he heard a nervous whisper filling the room. He knew who was speaking; he would recognize this voice anywhere. Ginny. His Ginny. No. He wasn't allowed to call her "His Ginny" after what happened last year. He gulped, the bitter lump rising in his throat. He would do everything, everything for her, and he would give her every single thing that he possessed if she would like to take him back instead. Maybe that was pathetic. Yes, that probably was, indeed, pathetic. He was pathetic, but it wasn't like he cared.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" she whispered furiously "he's not a bloody exposition to stare at!" She added impatiently. He couldn't help, he smiled to himself. Ginny. It was so Ginny-ish that he almost forgot about everything that happened today, or… maybe it was yesterday. He felt guilty, again. She most certainly felt upset, anxious and just sad, enormously sad. She lost her brother. He knew that Fred and George were always her favorite brothers. She was their third prank comrade. She loved Fred. Loved them both so very much, and now... now there was only George, and he probably won't be the same anymore. He heard her saying something to the people who probably wanted to talk to him, or stare at him or… whatever they wanted to do to him. It wasn't just confusing anymore, it started to piss him off, very, very badly. The worst thing was that he was able to lie here peacefully while she was getting through all those mental people. She was like a bodyguard taking care of a superstar. He felt pathetic, again.

"He's sleeping for God's sake! Leave him alone for once. It would be the best if you just leave, all of you, now! Merlin, people you're getting insane!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Obviously she started to get annoyed. But also she didn't care that she was speaking mostly to an adult witches and wizards in a rather inappropriate way. So Ginny-ish, again. A few of them were indeed outraged, but they left, probably all of them, because suddenly, there was silence. Comfortable, beautiful, longed for silence filling the now deserted common room. She collapsed on the couch next to him, obviously exhausted.

"Maybe I'm stupid, but I really can't understand them" she mumbled to herself, not aware that he wasn't sleeping anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her freckled face. Her eyes were closed tightly. She looked different, yet the same. She was just more… mature? He didn't know exactly what was different about her, but he knew one thing for sure. She still was incredibly, exceptionally gorgeous. She was dirty, her clothes were torn and a few bruises and cuts appeared on her face and he felt his heart tighten when he thought of her being in any physical pain. And he felt sick, extremely sick, when he noticed one long scar on the left side of her face. This clearly old wound started at the end of her eyebrow and ended somewhere under her ear. He didn't want to know where and why she got that, but he was sure that he already knew that. He still remembered how Neville looked when he saw him before the battle even started. He failed. He wanted her to be safe and he failed, again. She sighed loudly.

"So, that makes two of us. I don't understand them either," he whispered almost to her ear. She opened her eyes, startled.

"You're awake." She stated softly. It was when she looked in his eyes that he realized she'd been crying. It was hard to hide it because her salty tears left tracks on her dirty face. His heart melted immediately. He'd never seen her crying. Never. She smiled weakly, without that mischievous glint in her eyes, so characteristic, so hers. He saw that she was holding back the tears which were slowly building in her chocolate eyes. It was too much for him, far too much. He wasn't even thinking what he was doing when he grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. Then he realized that she could simply reject him or beat him to death for what he'd done, and it again would be perfectly normal for her, perfectly Ginny-ish. But somehow, she didn't do that. Somehow, she wasn't even angry at him. Somehow, she was simply grateful that he was here, alive, with strong, warm, cozy arms. Hugging her, like there was no tomorrow. That was exactly what Ginny Weasley needed. She was home. Finally.

**The End**


End file.
